Quelques mots persans
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Prince Of Persia, les Sables du temps. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Prince Of Persia, les Sables du temps. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). **

**Les mots de cette liste viennent de plusieurs séances de drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS PERSANS**_

_**...**_

**Palmier (110 mots)**

La cité était grandiose avec des hautes murailles et des jardins suspendus aux **palmiers** majestueux et aux parterres de fleurs multicolores. Dans le désert qui les entourait cela était digne du plus beau des paradis, un véritable oasis de verdure. Dastan aimait se perdre dans les dédales du jardin quand il avait à réfléchir. A l'ombre des palmiers il ne pensait plus aux menaces et au combat. Pourtant, ce jour-là, un épais nuage de poussière attira son attention à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il devait prévenir son père au plus vite. Alors, il enjamba le rempart et sauta dans le vide, pas le temps de prendre les escaliers.

...

**Sable (137 mots)**

Le **sable** tourbillonnait avec violence, il se collait dans les cheveux, dans les yeux et Dastan tira sur son foulard pour tenter de se protéger le nez et la bouche. Il avait l'habitude du désert, c'était son environnement, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de tenter de marcher en pleine tempête. C'était de la folie. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Son père et ses frères étaient en danger. Il devait se dépêcher de regagner la cité et empêcher le complot d'aboutir. Alors, peu importait les tempêtes de sable, il ne s'arrêterait pas… Le sable ne serait jamais un problème. Le sang qui tâchait les doigts de sa main droite crispés sur son côté pourrait par contre en devenir rapidement un. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

...

**Bateau (100 mots)**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une caravane de **bateaux** remontait le fleuve pour venir s'arrimer au port de Nasaf. C'était même relativement courant et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait le convoi aux voiles noires remonter en direction de la cité, Dastan ressentait un tel pressentiment qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Ces bateaux étaient lourdement chargés, leurs lignes de flottaison était basse, trop basse même pour des navires marchands. Ce n'était pas de la soie qu'ils transportaient… C'était des guerriers tapis derrière le bastingage. La cité était sur le point de se faire attaquer !

...

**Montagne (125 mots)**

Comme la plupart du temps, Dastan n'avait pas choisi le plus facile, mais il était le seul à pouvoir escalader cette **montagne** pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la citadelle de Zarho. La vie de Garsiv, capturé lors d'une embuscade en dépendait. Tus et ses soldats avaient pris la route, mais Dastan était inquiet. Il connaissait la réputation de ce fou dangereux et il avait peur pour la vie de son frère. Alors tant pis pour ses doigts qui s'écorchaient en cherchant des prises, tant pis pour la fatigue qui épuisait ses muscles, tant pis pour son souffle qui se faisait court, il devait accélérer. Son frère avait besoin de lui et il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour le sauver.

...

**Conte (219 mots)**

Dastan dormait tranquillement, étendu le lit quand un petit garçonnet d'environ 4 ans s'échappa des bras de Tamina et courut vers le lit pour sauter dessus à pieds-joints.

\- Papa ! Papa !

Le guerrier grogna, mais se redressa, attrapant son tout jeune fils, pendant que la princesse d'Alamut vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite terreur ? Demanda le perse à son épouse.

\- Il a appris que tu étais rentré et je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Trois mois c'était long, surtout sans nouvelles.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, confessa le jeune homme à son épouse.

Tamina lui sourit, comprenant que la campagne militaire avait dû être dure, mais le petit garçon semblait tout excité.

\- Papa ! Tu me racontes un **conte** ?

\- Un **conte** ? Demanda Dastan un peu prit au dépourvu.

\- Oui, maman m'a dit que tu me raconterais une histoire à ton retour.

\- Oh tu sais, je ne connais pas beaucoup de contes.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Tamina en souriant à son fils à la mine déconfite. Il en connait au moins un. Raconte-lui comment un orphelin devint un prince qui changea le cours du temps et épousa une princesse rebelle. C'est un très beau **conte** et celui que je préfère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS PERSANS**_

_**...**_

**Couverture (179 mots)**

La lutte avait été violente, brutale mais les armées perses avaient vaincu et les guerriers festoyaient en compagnie de leur roi et de ses fils. Enfin, deux de ses fils, rectifia Tus en cherchant son plus jeune frère. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il cherchait Dastan du regard sans parvenir à le localiser. Un peu inquiet, il sortit de la pièce et se mit à le chercher. Machinalement, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et le trouva étendu en travers de son lit. Tus se rapprocha, un peu inquiet et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Sa main effleura son front. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et ne semblait pas blesser. Il avait juste été totalement terrassé par sa fatigue. C'était normal. C'était bien lui qui avait donné le plus dans la bataille. Tus arrangea doucement ses jambes, le débarrassa de son plastron de cuir sans le réveiller et empoigna une **couverture**. Délicatement, il la déposa sur les épaules de son jeune frère et caressa doucement sa joue et ses cheveux tout en murmurant.

\- Repose-toi bien petit frère.

...

**Pelotonner (124 mots)**

L'attaque de Nasaf avait été soudaine, rapide et brutale. En quelques secondes, un flot d'ennemis barbares s'était déversé dans la ville. Le jeune prince Dastan, du haut de ses 15 ans avait été surpris par la hargne et la haine de leurs ennemis. Il avait bien failli y laisser sa vie, mais son instinct de survie, bien supérieur à la moyenne l'avait tiré de cette situation périlleuse. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins touché, c'était sa première bataille finalement. Alors quand Tus vint voir s'il allait bien, il se laissa aller et se **pelotonna** dans les bras de son frère, un frère qui le berça doucement contre lui pour l'apaiser et qui fut bientôt rejoint par Garsiv, le second fils étant tout aussi inquiet.

...

**Ritournelle (171 mots)**

Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, couvert de poussière et de quelques écorchures, Dastan s'était immobilisé dés qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce. Après la bataille le jeune homme avait couru pour rejoindre sa femme et son tout jeune fils. Seulement, en découvrant Tamina penchée au-dessus du berceau, chantant doucement une berceuse à leur fils, il s'était immobilisé, captivé lui-aussi par cette douce **ritournelle** qui le renvoyait à son enfance. Une enfance pauvre et triste dont il se souvenait pas bribes et dans l'une d'elle il y avait une femme qui chantait la même comptine d'une voix pure et cristalline, une femme qui lui passait ce médaillon autour du cou et dont il peinait à se rappeler le visage : sa propre mère… Tamina finit son chant, recouvrit le bébé d'une couverture brodée et redressa la tête.

\- Tu ne viens pas nous embrasser ?

Dastan sursauta, tiré de ses réflexions et lui envoya un grand sourire.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le faire ? Lui répondit-il en s'approchant.

...

**Sable (127 mots)**

Le **sable** était brûlant, si brûlant qu'il avait l'impression que les grains s'incrustaient dans sa chair comme les marques d'un fer rougi par les flammes. Il fallait dire que le soleil était à son zénith et qu'il brûlait tout, le sable comme son corps enchaîné au sol et abandonné sur place par ses bourreaux. Dastan connaissait le désert, ses pièges et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sans eau et sans soin. Pour protéger ses yeux et ne pas se faire brûler la rétine, il les ferma tout en continuant à tirer sur ses liens. Tant qu'il lui resterait un peu de force, il lutterait pour ses débattre, abandonner n'était pas dans sa nature, mais le soleil pourrait très bien finir par le faire céder.

...

**Banquet (192 mots)**

Le **banquet** était joyeux, festif. Les perses et les gens d'Alamut festoyaient ensembles, heureux de voir que tout avait pu se régler sans massacre et avec un mariage. Dastan était heureux d'avoir pu remonter le temps pour sauver tout le monde, même s'il avait compris que le chemin serait long pour que Tamina le regarde avec le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de tomber. Ce n'était pas grave, le jeune homme savait faire preuve de patience quand cela était nécessaire. Bercé par l'atmosphère sereine, inquiet pour son frère dont la mine sombre prouvait que la mort de Nizam le hantait encore, Dastan attrapa une coupe sur un plateau sans voir que la main qui lui tendait était ganté de noir, sans voir que le liquide se teintait légèrement de vert avant de reprendre une couleur rouge habituel… Il porta distraitement la coupe à ses lèvres et se dirigea vers Tus. Il devait lui parler, lui faire comprendre que c'était la seule chose à faire, mais subitement, toute la pièce se mit à tourner et le jeune homme eut le temps de percevoir un cri avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS PERSANS**_

_**...**_

**Aimant (150 mots)**

Garsiv soupira. Dastan était un véritable **aimant** à problèmes ! Son jeune frère n'avait pas son pareil pour se fourrer dans des situations plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. A chaque fois Garsiv le menaçait de ne plus lever le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, mais à chaque fois, il le faisait, bien entendu… **Aimant** à problèmes ou pas, le gamin des rues était réellement devenu son petit frère. Il l'aimait et il refusait de le laisser prendre des risques inutiles, comme il détestait cette idée qu'il avait eu de se sacrifier ! Personne ne lui demandait de le faire ! Il n'avait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la leur, il n'avait rien à leur prouver, il faisait parti de cette famille ! Garsiv frissonna et fit accélérer son cheval. Il devait arriver aux grottes avant le lever du soleil… il devait le sauver !

...

**Fleur (125 mots)**

Le jardin suspendu de la cité d'Alamut était à l'image du jardin des dieux qui y étaient vénérés. Il resplendissait avec ses fontaines, ses arbustes et ses guirlandes de **fleurs** de toutes espèces. C'était un vrai joyau, mais pour l'instant Dastan n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, non ce qu'il observait c'était son épouse assise sur l'un des bancs, racontant contes et légendes à un petit garçon qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Le jeune guerrier sourit devant le tableau idyllique de sa famille. Un tableau qui se troubla et disparut tandis que les murs devinrent noirs, humides et que des cris résonnaient de toutes part autour de lui. Dastan redressa la tête. Il voulait revoir ce jardin et ceux qu'il aimait… Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce cachot.

...

**Jambière (177 mots)**

D'un mouvement souple, Dastan se pencha à l'arrière et la lame de son adversaire rasa de prêt sa poitrine sans le toucher. Le jeune homme recula de deux pas et tenta de parer un nouveau coup, mais ce type avait la force d'un taureau, et la corpulence d'ailleurs… le choc fut violent et lui arracha son sabre des mains. Le jeune perse le vit s'envoler hors de portée pendant qu'il basculait à l'arrière. Le choc avec le sol fut rude et il glapit de douleur. Profitant d son avantage, son énorme adversaire plongea sur lui. Seulement les réflexes de Dastan étaient plus rapides. Ce dernier roula sur le côté, tendit la main à sa **jambière**, y récupéra la dague offerte par Tamina avant son départ et bondit sur ses jambes. Son adversaire tenta bien de se redresser, mais le jeune homme le bloqua et l'égorgea d'un geste précis avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Ça c'était un problème de moins, maintenant, il devait retrouver ses frères avant qu'ils se fassent exécuter.

...

**Corde (178 mots)**

Dastan glissa sur le chemin de ronde, fauchant deux des gardes qu'il fit basculer de l'autre côté des murailles avant de se redresser. D'un coup d'œil en direction de la cours, il vit que ses frères n'étaient pas en bonne position. Debout sur l'échafaud, la **corde** au cou, ils étaient à la merci de leur cruel ennemi. Le jeune homme devait les atteindre le plus vite possible et il ne réfléchit pas plus. D'un bond, il se laissa tomber dans le vide, rebondissant sur un vélum avant de se catapulter dans les airs et d'atterrir lestement au centre de la cours où il se réceptionna en effectuant une roulade. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et le jeune homme lança son sabre courbé. Il tournoya dans les airs, tranchant les **cordes** qui retenaient ses frères, mais le laissant sans protection… Un homme hurla et Dastan lui fait un léger sourire narquois en levant les mains, tentant de ne pas s'arrêter sur le regard réprobateur et inquiet de Tus écroulé sur l'échafaud.

\- Je n'étais pas invité ?

...

**Serrer (214 mots)**

Il y avait eu l'adrénaline lié à son retour. L'allégresse de voir que les gens qu'il aimait étaient là, en vie et en bonne santé. Il y avait eu les cris, l'incompréhension de Nizam et son acte désespéré pour le tuer. Un acte brisé par Tus qui l'avait sauvé et Dastan frémit… Ils le croyaient… Il ne les avait pas perdus et toute la fatigue le rattrapa d'un coup maintenant que tout était fini… un léger tremblement le parcourut et il manqua de s'écrouler, mais un bras passa autour de sa taille et Garsiv le retint.

\- Je te tiens, ça va ?

\- Oui, un étourdissement, répondit Dastan en s'appuyant contre son frère.

Son inquiétude l'inquiéta et Garsiv le serra plus fort contre lui tout en adressant un regard appuyé à Tus. Tus qui se rapprocha pour le **serrer** à son tour contre lui et ce fut là, blotti au creux des bras de ses frères que le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il les avait retrouvé et qu'il ne le perdrait plus. Un léger sanglot lui échappa et ils le serrèrent plus fort, ne lui demandant même pas pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Ils étaient juste là pour le soutenir, c'était ça, avoir une famille… Les mots étaient inutiles face aux gestes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du film Prince of Persia, les Sables du temps. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS PERSANS**_

_**...**_

**Bond (172 mots)**

Une nuée de flèches s'abattit dans sa direction, le manquant par miracle, même s'il sentit l'une d'elle le raser de si prêt qu'elle lui effleura la joue. Dastan serra les dents et accéléra, cherchant à disparaître avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui lancer une nouvelle bordée. La hauteur des murailles était vertigineuse, mais il fit en sorte de ne pas y penser tandis qu'il accéléra. Son pied se posa sur le créneau et il se propulsa dans les airs. Son **bond**, lui permit de passer par-dessus les défenses ennemies, mais la réception fut aléatoire. Par réflexe, il se cramponna au mur d'en face, mais le choc le fit lâcher. Dastan vit le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, s'agrippa à un étendard pour tenter de ralentir sa chute et fit le dos rond quand son corps heurta le toit d'une guérite. Il passa à travers dans un fracas assourdissant. Des cris retentirent au loin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tous les percevoir, le contact violent avec le sol l'assommant brutalement.

...

**Qualité (122 mots)**

La patience n'était pas la **qualité** première de Dastan, elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle le serait encore moins quand ses frères étaient en danger… et ils étaient en danger… Alors, le jeune prince avait refusé d'écouter les conseillers de son père, Nizam en tête, lui dire de faire preuve de patience… Non, après avoir lancé un regard complice à Bis, il avait disparu de la tente sans se faire remarquer… Quand ce serai le cas, le jeune prince serait déjà loin, suspendu par une main à la corniche d'une tourelle, cherchant de quelle manière étourdir les deux gardes en dessous de lui sans prévenir tous les autres. Peut-être que son poids suffirait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options…

...

**Cachot (158 mots)**

Le **cachot** était froid, humide. Le fond était recouvert d'une dizaine de centimètres d'eau glaciale qui faisait frissonner les prisonniers et les empêchait de prendre un peu de repos. Dastan était à genoux, les bras replier sur son torse, penché en avant… Lui qui était habitué à la fournaise du désert, le froid et l'humidité l'affectaient bien plus que la douleur qui irradiait de son dos supplicié… Tout en claquant des dents, il redressa la tête en direction du petit soupirail qui donnait sur l'extérieur, là-haut, au dessus de sa tête. Il semblait faire nuit et le jeune homme avait perdu toute notion de temps, la seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était qu'il savait que là, dehors, il avait trois frères en train de le chercher… pour eux, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, alors il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui pour garder la chaleur de son corps et pensa à eux… Il savait qu'ils allaient venir…

...

**Façade (123 mots)**

Avec l'agilité qui le caractérisait, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Dastan pour escalader la **façade** du palais de Tarmor, pourtant érigé à l'aplomb d'une falaise.

Garsiv observa la silhouette de son frère disparaître derrière les remparts et se tourna vers Tus.

\- D'accord, je reconnais que malgré le fait que cela reste une idée stupide, il a un réel talent pour ça.

\- Et tu l'admettras devant lui ?

\- Surtout pas, il n'a pas fini de nous proposer ce genre de chose sinon, et il va devenir insupportable !

\- Ta cavalerie est en place ?

\- Oui…

\- Parce que tu comprends, c'est bien beau de rentrer, mais ça va être à nous de le sortir !

...

**Adoptif (150 mots)**

Garsiv avait beau se chamailler régulièrement avec Dastan, il détestait le ton méprisant qu'utilisaient certains émissaires de princes voisins pour parler de lui. Selon eux, ce n'était pas un vrai prince, juste un fils adoptif ramassé dans la rue… En temps normal, Tus parvenait à calmer sa colère, mais au bout du troisième, il avait craqué et celui-ci paierait pour les autres. Il fallut que ses frères s'y mettent à deux pour le faire lâcher et il tremblait de rage.

\- Calme-toi, murmura Tus.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il m'a énervé, dit-il en tournant son regard sur Dastan qui lui tenait le bras. Il est temps que tous ces types comprennent que tu es mon frère, juste mon petit frère… pas besoin d'avoir le même sang pour ça.

\- Oh, je crois qu'il l'a compris. Merci Garsiv, répondit son cadet.

\- De rien, à quoi ça sert un grand frère sinon, dit-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules. On va boire un verre ?


End file.
